clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1joshuarules
Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you if I can! __TOC__ Sorry! Dear 1joshuarules, I'm sorry I used me in my photo. I just copied the original photo and edited it. I didn't know it was yours. Sorry! Friend Heya!Thanks for posting a message.You asked about friend thing in my userpage.Well,Everybody is my friend even if you are not there! PS:Cool Template - RE:Friends hello 1joshuarules i saw your message and i would like to add you on my friends list (ON this wika) but my user page is locked so i cant edit my user page till i get like 300 more edits but as soon as the admins un-lock it i shall add you on it Your Friend ¬.¬ Thx Dude! Thx dude! Really excited to be in the play! Now adding u to my friend list on Wiki! XD Hunjo11 (Talk) Let's be Friends Let's be friends The Director of PSA (talk) 23:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC)The Director of PSA Thanks for the Info thanks for leting me know about the quiz thank you Pixel Penguin Done! Hey, 1joshuarules! I've finished your Pixel Penguin, only I had to compromise because I didn't know what your background was called. It's not that good, but I tried my best and I hope you like it! If you'd like me to make some changes, like a new background, I'd be happy to help. Btw, I know it's not too good. :( Waddles61220CP (talk) 20:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Pixel Penguin Done See the message above please. ^^^ Waddles61220CP (talk) 08:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) New PP Request I saw your message earlier, and yes, I will do you a new Pixel Penguin soon. Thanks for your message! Waddles61220CP (talk) 12:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ho ho ho! Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes you a Holly Christmas! User:Historicalcp Hey there joshy! I wish a Merry Joyful and splendid Christmas! Here is a special gift just for you! Enjoy it! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Director of EPF is not me Hey I am The Director of PSA not Director of EPF! --The Director of PSA (talk) 17:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Hello4098 RE:A Flag Request Hi Joshua, Here's your flag: *1joshuarules flag 001.gif Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sure I would like to be in the story! -Rhysw2002 Trio Hey there! About custom Hai! I'll look into it. Just tell me what you want! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:About custom Hai again! I'm sorry, but I can't do it in that pose. Anything else? I can choose a pose that'd work, if you want me to do that. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' Your custom! Hope you like it! ^_^ 1joshuarules drawn custom.png|You like? Hope you are pleased with the result! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' Friend 1joshuarules, Please friend me on CP! I have sent you a request!! Will You? hi josh, will you finish your mission? Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi Joshua, Cool template! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Your wiki sign was so good! It should have won. Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 06:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Epf Meet me on chat --Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 06:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude. You know, I coulda helped you with your stunt that you failed on the first try... LOL -Protobot 2.0 a.k.a Maccy1949 on club penguin Backgrounds Hi Joshua, I saw the backgrounds you made with your penguin. Nice work!!! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) User Page Help Request 1joshuarules plz help i wanna create a profile page like yours but im new to wikis so its extremlt hard. thnx. potatoes Hey is this you? --I thought I saw you on CP --~Locy8! (talk) 20:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Is this you? I took the pic because I was gonna make a pic, but I didn't meet her. I actually did meet her during the jam, so I got board and went away. Yay now I can use this template Thanks! Thanks for the custom puffle! It's EPIC! --Clubpenguinfan101 (talk) 00:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Clubpenguinfan101 Can You - Can you do "Me with Klumpsfunny1"? Think you can meet me at Server: Big Foot? Yeah you would. --Klumpsvideos6man RE: Why? Hi Joshua. Aunt Arctic only mentioned the puffles once in the newspaper so we don't really don't know much information about them. So we don't really have enough to make the article knowledgeable or anything like that. Maybe one day if we find out more about them we can recreate them. -- S h u r o w 01:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Icons Hi, I've just noticed you've added icons next to your favourtie items. Did you get the idea from Shurow? 17:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Quote How did you think up your 'Go figure' quote because I need one!! 17:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Infobox on user page and template Hi 1joshuarules, I noticed you met Daffodaily5. You added the image to your user page but didn't update your userbox. You should also add to your templates page to show you've met her. St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day 1joshuarules! Enjoy your gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Removal Hi Joshua, Thank you for your message, i removed Iraamish's 5th logo. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Logo Your logo is probably gonna win. it already has like 15 votes or something. It should win. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 14:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) PH and Businesmoose Hi 1joshuarules, I noticed that you met PH. Congratulations!! I know this means you have all the Character stamps!! Congrats on that too!! The image you added to the Puffle Party 2013 page should be added to your user page as well as 'PH (1time) being addedto the infobox. You should also add to your templates page. Also, I wanted to check that you knew that Businesmoose is leaving CP. After all, he is your favorite moderator. If you don't, you can read about it here. 19:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) PS - Congrats on winning the Logo Vote!! Tour Description of Cloud Forest Hi 1joshuarules, I noticed you added the Tour Description to the Cloud Forest page. How did you find this out? 16:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Lucky you! Hey josh,i see you were in the blog on cp. U r SO lucky to be in the blog and the newspaper. 16:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) randomperson12345 Custom Puffles? Are you still going to do my Custom Puffle even though the comments are disabled? Starpuffle00- Epic mage (talk) 16:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter 1joshuarules! Enjoy your gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 16:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Penguin GIF Hi, 1joshuarules. Here is the link to the GIF you requested. Enjoy. ;) -- 01:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! Your Next Party Hi, Would you mind mailing me the next time you have a party. I'd like to come but I didn't know you had one. Mail me a couple of days in advance and I'll be able to come. RE:Check this Out! Thanks for noticing! :) It's been there since the What's New blog updated, and for some reason, they never changed it. Dunno why, but I'm not complaining! ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks for the puffle photo 1joshuarules You are cool -Sonic23350 Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Beware... Heh heh heh, you may have not known this, but in february when sensei was coming for the CNY, Kailery7 was spying around... And yes, before you knew it all the mascots(Yes, and sensei was spying too before he came, oh and yes, everyone is secertly against you.) were spying too. And Saraapril was there too. 06:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thats not true... Kailery7 (talk) 02:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ARGH!!!!!! She is NOT telling the truth. 02:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Case closed. 216.230.235.178 is a BIG BIG BIG lier. Kailery7 (talk) 02:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Why are we fighting? We're fight like the monster high characters Venus+The vampire gypsie twin sisters. 02:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Were done now, sorry! Kailery7 (talk) 02:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Beware... Sorry about the user talk above ^^, I normally fight with that anon ALL day. Whenever she starts a big lie, we start fighting. Kailery7 (talk) 03:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: RE: Beware... Don't listen to her. 03:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: RE: Beware... She's done now. Kailery7 (talk) 03:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Come Back! Come Back! Server: Zipline - Pengmaia My Wiki's Chat Can you head to my chat? I turned off safe chat (Which means i can't type the message i'm trying to tell you.) - Marcus949 Your Current Body Item What is the name of your current body item on CP? What is the name and how did you get it? 18:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:11, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Story Hey Joshua! Do you think you can come on chat like tomorrow at 6:00 PM PST? If not, then contact me on which time is it good in my talkpage to do the story. I will be the lizard, remember ;) Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! May 2, 2013 Double Trouble Story I am ready now. You can come right now, or later to do the story. Currently, I am on Marshmallow, the server. I will be here all day Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Feliz Cinco ]] [[User Contributions:Historicalcp| De Mayo! ]] May 3, 2013 Hey... Hey joshua! Sorry for taking so long on brb. I really wanted to do the story, but my sister was using my computer. However, I am now ready, my sister isn't here anymore, so I can finally do the story. I hope you answer me. Whenever your ready, go in the chat, and tell me which server now. I will be here on the wiki all day long. So please answer me. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Feliz Cinco ]] [[User Contributions:Historicalcp| De Mayo! ]] May 3, 2013 Ready for story? Hey there joshua! Ready for the story? I have enough time left to do the story. So if we start now, we will be able to probably finish the story. Or most of the story. So ready now? Meet me on chat now Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Feliz Cinco ]] [[User Contributions:Historicalcp| De Mayo! ]] May 4, 2013 Where are You? Meet me at Snow Angel. -NicoleMaria1010 Joshua? Can we meet? Also, Tell me where are you. - 125.60.240.201 D: I really wanted to be in your Electro-Penguin story, and you said my character gave you an idea. What was that? And next time, can you please tell us when to meet on chat? Charlie the Penguin Secret Agent File PSST Josh I want to have a secret agent file can you make one please? - Ebkas Ok done here. Re:Secret Agent File Sure. Just fill out the form below and send it back to me: Welcome to the Secret Agent File for Ebkas, aka 008. Agent History Completed all the missions and foiled all Herbert P. Bears plans Accomplishments Throughout his time in EPF, 008 has *Earned all the awards and got the Operation Hot Sauce Background Gallery 008 In-Game 008s normal look in game 008's Player Cards Normal Player Cards You're Invited! 15:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC)